Earana
|Base ID = }} Earana is an Altmer and nemesis of Mages Guild member, Teekeeus. She seeks arcane knowledge locked in the book Fingers of the Mountain, knowledge that is forbidden by the Mages Guild. Because of this, she wants to prevent Teekeeus from securing the book. She stays at The Grey Mare tavern in Chorrol, but can often be found near the front of the Chorrol Mages Guild near the large oak tree. Earana wears upper class clothing and has a cold and snooty personality. She is a wealthy woman that will stop at nothing to get what she wants. Quests *Chorrol Recommendation - which includes the quests: **Fingers of the Mountain, Part I **Fingers of the Mountain, Part II Dialogue ;Fingers of the Mountain "Ah, yes. You are a Guild Mage, are you not? Yet, different from the others. Yes, yes -- this is good. There's a small matter with which you may be able to assist. It's nothing worth involving your guild in, I assure you. Best if kept just between us, yes? So, what say you?" :No thank you. "Hrmph. Very well. Good day." :Yes, I'm interested. "Excellent. It's a simple task, really - all you need to do is fetch a book for me. The book is entitled "Fingers of the Mountain" -- it is of no use to you; you won't be able to read it. I, however, can, and would very much like to. You'll find it at an old ruin called Cloud Top. It's north of Chorrol, up in the mountains. I'm afraid I don't have an exact location. Return it to me immediately when you have it. Make no mention of it to Teekeeus or anyone else in your guild. I will make it well worth your effort." If approached again: "Be a dear and fetch me that book like I asked. Hurry along now." If chosen to give the book to Earana: "Well, if it isn't my little helper. Have you retrieved that book for me yet?" :I don't have it. "Then why are we speaking? We have nothing to discuss unless you bring me that book. Now go away." :Here's the book "Ah, wonderful! I'll just take this from you, and get to work translating it. I'll need some time with this; come and find me tomorrow. I'll be at the Grey Mare until I've finished my work. But please don't disturb me until I'm done; this is quite a delicate business, you see." ;Fingers of the Mountain, Part II "I must put this book in a safe place. I have no time to talk now." If approached in The Grey Mare: "Can't you see I'm busy? Without the translation, this book is useless. Now go away and let me work." After waiting a day: "Hello, my little friend. I have something that might interest you... I've committed most of the book to memory, but I took the time to write down a passage you might find useful. It contains instructions for acquiring a very special power. You'll want to read it carefully, and then return to Cloud Top. I consider this to be more than a worthy reward for your help; I believe you'll agree... assuming you're careful." If approached again: "I've already given you everything you need. Unless I'm mistaken, we have little more to say to one another." If chosen to give the book to Teekeeus "I grow weary of waiting. Where is my book?" :I gave the book to Teekeeus. "WHAT? You gave HIM the book? What were you thinking? And here I thought one of you Guild mages might actually have a brain... All right, all right. We can deal with this. You'll have to get it back, that's all. You're in the guild, aren't you? You should be able to walk right in, find it, and take it. And if you can't, then break in. I want that book. Bring it to me once you have it. I'll even still give you the reward I promised, despite your incompetence. Now go!" ::No, I won't do that. "Is that so? Bah. I was a fool to have trusted you in the first place. Get out of my sight." ::I'll go get it. "Of course you will. Do whatever you must; I require that book as soon as possible." If approached again: "Any progress yet? You should be working on getting the book for me. You don't want to fail me again." :Fingers of the Mountain "I believe I've made myself more than clear. I want that book, and I expect you to clean up this little mess you've made." After retrieving the book: "Back again, are you? Do you have the book THIS time?" :I don't have it. "Then why are we speaking? We have nothing to discuss unless you bring me that book. Now go away." :Here's the book "Ah, wonderful! I'll just take this from you, and get to work translating it. I'll need some time with this; come and find me tomorrow. I'll be at the Grey Mare until I've finished my work. But please don't disturb me until I'm done; this is quite a delicate business, you see." Quotes *''"You again? Have you reconsidered? The offer still stands. Say the word, and I'll tell you all about it."'' — During "Fingers of the Mountain", if Earana's offer is refused at first *''"I'll not have anything to do with you. Begone."'' — During "Fingers of the Mountain", if Earana is not given the book *''"You're a bold little thing, aren't you? I'm afraid you're of no use to me. Goodbye."'' — If spoken to before becoming a member of the Mages Guild Appearances * de:Earana ru:Ирана Category:Oblivion: Chorrol Characters Category:Oblivion: Mages Guild Members